Generally, a plug connector and a socket connector are each electrically connected to a plurality of conductive wires. In an electronic circuit, different groups of conductive wires are often electrically connected with each other by simply inserting the plug connector into the socket connector, or conductive wires are often electrically connected to a circuit board or other electrical apparatus by simply inserting the plug connector into the socket connector connected to the circuit board or other electrical apparatus.
In some situations, various signal and power lines may be simultaneously applied to a common type of plug and socket connectors. Accordingly, for ensuring that the various signal and power lines can be quickly and correctly connected, an error-proof function for insertion must be provided in order to prevent improper connection between the plug connector and the socket connector.
FIG. 1 shows a known plug connector 200 and a known socket connector 300. As shown in FIG. 1, the known plug connector 200 includes a first housing 201 made of an insulation material, a lock 202 provided on the outside of the first housing 201, and first connection members (not shown) fixed in the first housing 201 and electrically connected to a plurality of first conductive wires 203, respectively. The known socket connector 300 includes a second housing 301 made of an insulation material, a lock 302 provided on the outside of the second housing 301, and second connection members (not shown) fixed in the second housing 301 and electrically connected to a plurality of second conductive wires 303, respectively. The lock 202 has a connection portion (not shown) located inside the lock 202 and connected to the outside of the first housing 201, and the other portions of the lock 202 except for the connection portion is separated from the outside of the first housing 201 by a certain distance, and an activation portion 2021 inclined outward is provided on an upper outside surface of the lock 202.
An operator can hold the activation portion 2021 and partially insert the plug connector 200 into the socket connector 300, so that the first connection members of the plug connector 200 are electrically connected to the second connection members of the socket connector 300, respectively, and the first lock 202 is locked with the second lock 302. As a result, the first conductive wires 203 are electrically connected to the plurality of second conductive wires 303, respectively.
When separating the plug connector 200 from the socket connector 300, an operator can press the activation portion 2021 to release the first lock 202 from the second lock 302. At this time, the plug connector 200 can be pulled out of the socket connector 300.
In the plug connector 200, an insertion rib 204 is provided on the outside of the first housing 201 at each end of the first housing 201, and a corresponding rib receiving groove 304 is provided inside the second housing 301 of the socket connector 300 at each end of the second housing 301. When the plug connector 200 is inserted into the socket connector 300, the insertion rib 204 is inserted into the rib receiving groove 304. As a result, by selecting the location and number of the insertion rib and the rib receiving groove, for example, designing the insertion rib/the rib receiving groove on/in a left side, a right side or both sides of the first/second housings, it can prevent the plug connector from improper insertion into a socket connector that is not matched with the plug connector.